


Remanescente

by marhux, ProjetoAniverse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, comedia, inukag - Freeform, modern!AU, reencarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lembra de tudo sobre sua vida passada, desde o nome até seus feitos. Depois de perceber que Inuyasha, seu antigo amor, estuda no mesmo lugar que ela, começa a fazer de tudo para que o uma vez hanyou se lembre da vida e dos momentos que compartilharam. Contudo, Kagome não esperava mesmo que ele fosse tão teimoso até nessa vida.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sango, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 5





	1. Identidade

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, flocos!  
> Minha primeira fic de Inuyasha com mto orgulho! Eu amo esse casal e fico realmente feliz de poder trabalhar com eles.  
> Pois bem, espero que gostem! ^-

— Inuyasha! — foi tudo o que disse antes de disparar a rápida flecha que atingiu o ombro esquerdo do hanyou, selando-o sem que pudesse declarar nada além do nome da sacerdotisa.

Sentiu o coração doer, e não era devido ao ferimento que recebera minutos antes por aquele mesmo homem. Em realidade, o sangue que escorria já era o que menos afetava o consciente. Tudo o que podia pensar era em como fora tola de confiar em um meio-demônio. Kikyo não queria mais lutar. Tudo o que desejava era poder morrer em paz, mas nem mesmo isso ela poderia ter.

Garantir que a Shikon no Tama desaparecesse do mundo era um alívio, mas seus sentimentos não estavam harmoniosos. Se sentia traída, suja e tola. Mesmo naqueles breves instantes em que teve de ordenar coisas para Kaede como suas últimas palavras, não pôde se sentir livre.

Por quê, Inuyasha?

[500 anos depois]

A luz que atravessava as cortinas era incômoda. Apesar de ter dormido a noite toda, seus sonhos não foram tranquilos. Sempre a mesma cena: grita, atira, morre; grita, atira, morre. Kagome sabia o que aquilo significava e lembrava-se de bem mais coisa do que a curta sequência de fatos. Lembrava-se bem de Kaede, da Shikon no Tama e de suas flechas, feitos e voz. No geral, lembrava-se de tudo que sua identidade remanescente – Kikyo, a gentil sacerdotisa – fez enquanto viva, mesmo tendo passado-se mais de 500 anos.

E, apesar de ter estado deitada durante horas em um sono incômodo, todo o corpo estava cansado e implorava que ela dormisse um pouco mais. Entretanto, de qualquer forma, a garota sabia bem o que precisava fazer não só para que sua mente ficasse em paz, mas também seu coração. Inuyasha, assim como ela, havia reencarnado naquele mundo – a diferença é que as memórias que tanto assombravam Kagome não existiam na mente do agora humano.

Levantou-se a custo de muita força de vontade, fitando-se no espelho e percebendo que era, de certo, parecida com sua antiga identidade. E lá ia a primogênita dos Higurashi para mais um dia de aula, apenas para encarar seu antigo (e talvez atual) amor. “ _Kikyo queria deixar de lutar, agora ficou tudo para que eu resolvesse. Que saco._ ”

Pronta, desceu as escadas apressada e murmurou um “estou atrasada” antes de sair correndo pela porta, ansiosa pelo dia – ainda que não esperasse nenhum progresso em sua interminável missão de fazer com que a reencarnação de Inuyasha, que por conveniência do destino também se chama Inuyasha nessa vida, lembrasse de todo o trágico passado que resultou no que eram agora.

Kagome começou a se lembrar de sua antiga vida aos 10 anos, quando viu seu amor de séculos fingindo ser um espadachim no parquinho. De repente, os vários lapsos começaram a aparecer em sua mente de uma vez, deixando-a atordoada. Aquele garoto... Aquele garoto aleatório que sempre lhe irritava havia sido o amor da sua vida passada? E, ainda por cima, a que viveu na Era Feudal como uma sacerdotisa superpoderosa e gentil. Algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido: desde sua habilidade admirável e desfundada no arco e flecha até a atenção que dava ao Inuyasha da Era Atual.

Suspirou, tentando concentrar-se no caminho. Começou a sempre dar indícios e fazer perguntas com sentidos camuflados para averiguar se o garoto também se lembrava,mas ele era teimoso. Muito, muito teimoso. Depois de cinco anos, decidiu que falaria diretamente.

Que falaria diretamente hoje.

Apertou os punhos, sentindo a confiança exalar pelos olhos castanhos. Hoje, Higurashi Kagome encararia de frente o seu antigo (e, novamente, talvez atual) amor com as verdades do passado. “Eu não vou desistir!”, pensou, decidida, pouco antes de tropeçar e cair direto no chão.

— Aaaaaha… — lamentou-se, passando a mão pelas pernas sobre as quais caiu.

— HAH! Higurashi, você é uma completa desastrada mesmo!

— Fica quieto, Inuyasha! — levantou, fitando o garoto de frente. Odiava ser tão mais baixa e ter que olhá-lo com a cabeça levantada. — E você, o que está fazendo aqui, atrasado?

— Eu preciso de motivo para te ver cair todos os dias?

Kagome parou, confusa. Sentiu um rubor leve na face quando respondeu:

— Você me olha ir para a aula todos os dias?

— É c-claro que não! E mesmo que visse, você nem saberia, não é!? — virou o rosto, irritado. — Deveria se apressar, ou não vai entrar a tempo.

— Você também, Taisho! — concordou, correndo pelo caminho que fazia diariamente.

* * *

— Yuka, por favor! Eu prometo que devolvo amanhã!

— Kagome, eu também preciso estudar para as provas! Eu sei que tem estado ocupada, mas…

— Por favor, por favor, por favor! — encarou as três amigas, que trocaram olhares cúmplices.

— Nós emprestamos os cadernos… — a antiga sacerdotisa sorriu, maravilhada, antes que Eri completasse sua frase. — ...se nos disser por que tem andado tão sumida.

 _Droga_. Como se explica para suas amigas que você se lembra de toda a sua vida passada – que, por sinal, foi há mais de cinco séculos – e que está tentando fazer com o que o amor da sua vida se lembre também?

— São… As doenças! — as outras três pararam, confusas. — Sim… Sim! Muitas doenças! Doenças em mim! Doenças na minha mãe! Doenças nas árvores do templo!

— K-Kagome, é… Doenças nas árvores? — Eri lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso. Estava mais preocupada era com a mente da tão estimada amiga.

— Sim, claro! Doenças nas árvores! — Kagome se repreendeu mentalmente. Havia exagerado.

— Mas é possível, Eri! — foi a vez de Ayumi se pronunciar. — Tem vários fungos e parasitas que podem deixar uma árvore doente.

— SIM! Viram?

As duas que ouviam não pareciam nada convencidas da ideia. Apesar disso, o assunto inicial permanecia pendente e, por isso, a Higurashi não iria desistir.

— Por. Favor.

— Cer-

— KAGOME!

— Inu… Inuyasha!? — se assustou com a vinda repentina e apressada do moreno, que já estava ao lado das quatro. — O que foi?

— Você esqueceu isso quando caiu de cara no chão hoje. — entregou o frasco com pequenos fragmentos de vidro.

— Você… Veio aqui só para me trazer isso? Ah! Vem cá, Inuyasha. —agarrou o braço do maior e o arrastou em direção a um canto mais isolado da sala, sem que as amigas pudessem ouvir as coisas que ele falaria. Para elas, foi um tanto repentino, afinal, aqueles dois se espetavam o tempo todo. Pareciam odiar a mera presença um do outro.

— Kagome, o que quer? Eu já não te entreguei seu negócio?

— Sabia que você era um meio-demônio na sua vida passada? — a face do garoto expressou _exatamente_ o que ela esperava: ele a encarou como se ela fosse uma completa maluca. Kagome não podia dizer que isso era errado, uma vez que parecia mesmo meio absurdo o que disse e ainda iria dizer. — Eu era uma sacerdotisa muuuito legal. E você me matou, então eu selei você numa árvore. Ah, verdade! Foi na árvore que fica no templo da minha família, a Goshinboku.

A garota sentiu algo dentro de si estalar, como se tivesse pisado em um galho dentro do próprio cérebro. Agora sim ele _nunca_ a levaria a sério. Poxa, não podia ter pensado em algo mais aceitável? Algo menos absurdo, talvez? Restava a esperança de que, em algum momento, pudesse se redimir e dizer algo mais condizente e menos estranho. “ _Kikyo nunca que teria dito isso_ ”, pensou, já se corroendo.

— Higurashi… Eu acredito em você.

— Sério!?

— É CLARO QUE NÃO, SUA MALDITA! De onde você tirou isso tudo? Está tentando me fazer de idiota!? Eu acredito que possa ter te matado, mas você nunca que iria ter me selado em uma árvore. Sacerdotisa? Meio-demônio? Não podia ter pensado em algo mais convincente?

As palavras seguidas uma após a outra foram como um soco na barriga de Kagome a cada segundo. Por um momento, quis chorar. Iria, afinal, conseguiria convencê-lo a se lembrar do trágico passado que compartilhavam? Já não tinha tanta esperança nisso, mas definitivamente não desistiria agora.

— Inuyasha… Vai se ferrar. — segurou as lágrimas que sua psique emotiva insistia em fazer brotar. — Seu nome também era Inuyasha antes, mas por algum motivo, acho que naquela época soava muito mais bonito! E você também! Seu cabelo branco ficava muito melhor do que esse castanho, mesmo que o resto seja parecido!

Não percebeu que se inclinou cada vez enquanto gritava – claro que de forma moderada pois estavam na escola –, e acabou acuando o Taisho, que se encolheu um pouco. Kagome se virou de nariz empinado e saiu andando, mesmo que estivesse irritada por dentro. Quando chegasse em casa, tentaria desenhar; quem sabe assim ele não se lembrava de algo.

* * *

Desenhar é difícil.

Quer dizer, não é difícil se for considerar aquele amontoado de riscos (quais Sota chamou carinhosamente de “furacão”) como uma imagem concreta. As cenas que tentava descrever, desde a primeira vez em que se viram até o momento da morte de ambos, acabavam embaralhadas no papel, mesmo que estivessem bem claras na própria mente.

Suspirou, derrotada. Como se desenha algo tão difícil? Em forma de mangá, talvez? E mesmo que se esforçasse, talvez nem fosse, de fato, efetivo. A perspectiva de procurar aprender a desenhar um pouco melhor para que Inuyasha acabasse apenas chamando-a de maluca outra vez era, no mínimo, frustrante. Talvez se dissesse detalhes maiores, ou quem sabe descrevesse os diálogos que tiveram, o garoto se lembrasse algo.

Largou o lápis ao lado dos papéis e se jogou na cama, deixando as memórias deslizarem por sua consciência. Mesmo que tenha acabado de forma trágica em uma traição de ambos, o que sentiam um pelo outro era verdadeiro. Kagome tinha certeza disso. Afinal, Kikyo havia reencarnado no mesmo mundo que Inuyasha, na mesma época, na mesma escola; se isso não foi para encontrá-lo novamente, então não sabia do que se tratava. Além disso, mesmo que o ódio ofuscasse o olhar da sacerdotisa em seus momentos de morte, tal sentimento não estava presente no coração de sua nova vida – logo, Kagome pôde ver, em suas memórias límpidas, que mesmo que o hanyou a houvesse xingado em seus últimos momentos, ele foi selado com um sorriso.

“ _Bom, não faz diferença, já que ele não se lembra de nada disso_ ”, pensou, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro. Que opções tinha? Definitivamente conviver com as memórias e não fazer nada a respeito delas não é uma escolha viável. Precisava fazê-lo lembrar, antes que seu próprio coração a forçasse a esquecer. E por mais que esquecer pareça, sim, o caminho menos difícil e mais acolhedor, Kagome não queria perder memórias como aquelas. Sua antiga vida, cujo nome sempre guardaria, viveu coisas grandiosas e fez outras ainda mais admiráveis. O amor que viveu indiretamente com Inuyasha era apenas uma parte disso, mesmo que fosse a mais marcante para a Higurashi.

Estava com sono, mas não queria dormir – se dormisse, seria atormentada novamente pelas lembranças. Elas não eram exatamente ruins, mas só pareciam gritar cada vez mais alto como se a garota possuísse assuntos pendentes e que _precisava_ fazer algo a respeito.

No começo, Kagome se sentia estranha em ser uma versão menos incrível de Kikyo. Nunca sabia se seus sentimentos eram realmente seus ou se eram remanescentes da sacerdotisa, e por isso, era desesperada. De qualquer forma, hoje, aos seus 15 anos, fica claro: Kagome é Kagome, e apenas isso. O que ela foi não importa mais, importa?

— Importa...? — indagou, sozinha no quarto. Não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta.

Se virou no colchão macio, encarando a parede. Ah, não podia ficar parada ali! “ _O idiota do Inuyasha nunca vai acreditar em mim se eu não pensar em uma forma de mostrar que é verdade_ ”, esses eram os pensamentos que ocupavam sua mente antes de se render ao sono, ainda que não fossem frutíferos. Pensar no problema não traz soluções, e é por isso que precisava de ajuda. Ajuda de quem é que se tornou seu mais novo problema.

Seu avô definitivamente acreditaria nela, mas provavelmente não teria grandes ideias. Sua mãe se preocuparia e Sota era só uma criança. Eri, Ayumi e Yuka achariam que tais ideias eram frutos de suas recém-inventadas doenças. Não restavam opções.

Era Kikyo e ela, ela e Kikyo. O que, na verdade, significa apenas ela. Uma vez, quando era menor, caiu e se ralou bastante. Lembrou-se de ouvir alguém dizendo que “do chão não passa”. Entretanto, se a situação em que estava era um poço, suas tentativas de sair dele só cavavam cada vez mais fundo. Foi então que ouviu outra voz em sua mente, a alegre de Ayumi:

— Kagome, você já sabe em que clube vai se inscrever?

Não, ela não sabia. Não até agora. Kagome teve uma ideia e a colocaria em prática.


	2. Habilidade

Era normal que, naquela época do ano, começassem a se interessar por clubes. Por esse motivo, Kagome já tinha alguma pressão auto-imposta para se colocar em um, ainda que considerasse as matérias da grade, suficientemente, sufocantes e complicadas. Entretanto, agora estava certa — graças à sua busca, por vezes deprimente, pelas memórias passadas de Inuyasha — de qual iria participar. 

— E-eh?! Você vai participar do clube de arco e flecha, Onee-san? — Souta parecia surpreso demais. Ora essa, desde quando era estranho vê-la praticando algo assim? 

— O que quer dizer com “e-eh?”, Souta?! É uma atividade que posso, com certeza, fazer bem! 

— Ele só está surpreso porque você costuma ter aversão a tudo que te lembra a Kikyo, Kagome. — Sua mãe entrou no meio, com o sorriso gentil no rosto. — Por falar nisso… Por que tem essa aversão? 

A garota pensou por um momento. Afinal… por que ela não simpatizava com nada sobre a sacerdotisa? Kikyo era gentil e inteligente. Uma mulher forte e bonita. Mas o porquê daquela sua repulsa, bem, parecia muito mais complicado do que realmente era. Se tratava, unicamente, de inveja? Poxa, sua vida passada havia sido uma sacerdotisa poderosa, linda e famosa por ser incrivelmente perspicaz e potente. Já ela… Kagome é Kagome: uma colegial que não sabe desenhar e que, por algum motivo, insiste em fazer seu amor de eras lembrar-se de si. 

O silêncio da garota foi resposta suficiente. Levantou-se, olhando para a mesa com a expressão séria. Hoje ela começaria seu mais novo plano — que, em realidade, não era lá muito planejado — para fazer Inuyasha lembrar-se dela. 

— Bem, Kagome, não deixe isso tomar tempo demais! Ainda temos o festival de sábado! — Concluiu sua mãe, alegre. 

— Então eu já vou indo! A-de-us! — Saiu batendo pé. Sentiu-se marchando em um desfile, enquanto traçava seu caminho, pensando: como raios as veteranas reagiriam a uma garota pequena como ela tentando atirar?

* * *

— Eh? O clube de arco e flecha? — Eri exclamou, surpresa.

— Aham! Vocês não acham legal? 

— Mas, Kagome-chan… — Ayumi olhou, preocupada. — Por que isso de repente? 

— É verdade… você tinha dito que não participaria de nenhum clube. — Agora era Yuka quem levantava a voz. — Não se sinta pressionada…

— Eu sei, não se preocupem. Vejam bem, eu vou fazer isso por mim mesma! Não é ótimo? — A Higurashi observou as três trocarem olhares preocupados antes de continuar. — Além do mais, as provas têm me estressado muito! Preciso me distrair com algo. 

— E-então tá… Mas, se precisar, avise a gente! 

— É, e não deixe aquele InuYasha te perturbar por isso! — Eri apontou para Kagome, que sentia como se estivesse sendo acusada de algum tipo de crime hediondo. Bem, era por causa do garoto que estava determinada a se inscrever, mas… — Se bem que você também incomoda ele às vezes.

— O-o quê?! Como pode dizer isso, Eri-chan?! — Kagome não era tão boa atriz quanto acreditava. 

— Na verdade, parando para pensar… É mais um incômodo mútuo. — Ayumi colocou a mão no queixo, meditando. — Será que… 

— Você gosta do Taisho-kun, Kagome?!

— Y-Yuka! É claro que não! Como eu poderia gostar de alguém tão egoísta… 

“A Kikyo gostava…”

— ...E tão imaturo…

“E ela ajudou ele a amadurecer…”

— ...E tão bruto e rude?! 

“É, a Kikyo, realmente, tinha um gosto questionável”, pensou, batucando o rosto com a caneta que segurava. Deus a livrasse de gostar de alguém assim. Mal notou os olhares e falas embaralhadas das três, perdida entre as próprias indagações. Por que ela se lembrava afinal? Sempre teve em mente que a alma de Kikyo queria que ela fizesse Inuyasha se lembrar, mas era estranho. A sacerdotisa era mesmo tão apegada ao passado? Duvidava disso. Talvez fosse mais complicado do que parecia. 

Quando o professor entrou na sala, Eri, Ayumi e Yuka se sentaram, e Kagome se viu tão aliviada quanto preocupada. Aquela coisa de tentar fazê-lo recuperar suas memórias poderia acabar não funcionando. Havia se passado 500 anos afinal de contas. A perspectiva de nunca ser capaz de enfiar aquelas lembranças trágicas na mente do garoto assustou Kagome. Ela sempre se empenhou em fazer com que Inuyasha se lembrasse, então a possibilidade dos seus esforços serem em vão, nunca — nunca _mesmo_ — havia passado pela sua cabeça.

Todos aqueles sonhos e pesadelos mostrando a vida de Kikyo como num filme… nunca iriam parar? A inquietude da alma que reencarnou em si seria eterna? “Não!”, pensou, “Eu, definitivamente, vou fazer o idiota do Inuyasha se lembrar de mim…!”. Entretanto, tinha algo que ela não havia percebido, e esta seria uma peça chave para seu plano. 

A inquietude não era da alma de Kikyo, era do coração de Kagome. 

* * *

O fim das aulas daquele dia foi a bandeira que precisava para ir até a área de tiro e procurar alguém que pudesse lhe guiar. Depois, era só aprender a usar um arco igual ao da Kikyo e torcer para que Inuyasha se lembrasse de algo, caso a visse. Não parecia tão certeiro… Mas positividade é tudo! Pelo menos, era essa a ideia que impedia Kagome de se desviar completamente do caminho e correr para casa. 

Avistou, próxima da saída, uma garota com as roupas do clube. Ela era diferente de Kikyo: parecia deslocada nelas, menos serena e até mais tímida e inquieta, mas segurava um arco, então Kagome não hesitou em correr até ela. 

— E-ei! Bom dia, eu… Você é do clube de arqueria, certo? 

— Oh? — “Bom dia? Mas já passa das 15 horas…” — S-sim, eu sou uma instrutora. Meu nome é Sango. 

— Que bom, Sango-chan! Eu sou a Kagome Hig- 

— EI, HIGURASHI! — “Ah não, o Inuyasha agora não…”, pensou. O ódio exalava em seus olhos. Por que ele tinha que atrapalhar sempre?! — Vai participar do clube de arqueria?! Keh! Você? Desajeitada do jeito que é?! Vai acabar atirando em si mesma! Ou… Até atirando uma flecha ao contrário! A Kik-

Opa. 

— D-desista, Higurashi! — “O que deu em mim…? De quem eu ia falar?”. 

Sango se virou para Kagome, cansada.

— E então, Kagome-chan, quer tentar? 

— Claro! — Antes de seguir os passos da outra, virou-se para o garoto e gritou, irritada: — Morra, Inuyasha! 

“Mas, parando para pensar… Ele ia dizer o nome de alguém.”, meditou sobre o pequeno deslize de Inuyasha. Talvez seu plano de fazê-lo lembrar da Kikyo através do clube de arqueria não fosse tão ruim assim. 

— Bem, é aqui. — Sango mostrou os alvos, alguns na mira das garotas que seguravam, concentradamente, seus arcos. — Você pode fazer um tiro de teste para ver se gosta e, caso queira, eu te ajudo a preencher o formulário para se inscrever. 

— Obrigada, Sango-chan! — Sorriu, esperando que ela pegasse um arco para que pudesse testar. — Eh, Sango-chan, é você quem administra esse clube…? 

— É, bem… — Entregou o arco para Kagome, guiando-a até uma área vazia para que pudesse atirar em um alvo que não estivesse ocupado. — Antigamente era a Kaede-san, mas ela se formou recentemente, então eu administro agora. Mas é recente, entende? 

Kagome fez um “o” com a boca quando ouviu o nome “Kaede”. “Talvez seja só uma coincidência, mas é o nome da irmãzinha da Kikyo…”, pensou, distraída. 

— Kagome-chan, aqui. Você coloca a flecha assim, levanta seu braço assim e puxa a corda até ficar esticada nesse ângulo… — Instruiu, arrumando os braços de Kagome enquanto falava. — É só uma vez, então não precisa colocar agora, mas se não usar isso… — Mostrou algo de couro que parecia uma luva esquisita. — Pode machucar sua mão. 

— Certo… — A Higurashi mirou, semicerrando um dos olhos. — Lá vai! 

A flecha disparada foi mais rápida do que ela esperava. Não acertou muito bem no alvo, mas não errou. Estava na terceira faixa. 

— Uau, Kagome-chan! Você foi muito bem para uma primeira vez! — Sango sorriu, juntando as mãos. — O que acha? Vai querer se juntar a nós? 

Kagome ficou séria, desviando o olhar. Aquilo poderia fazer o Inuyasha se lembrar dela, mas lhe pareceu errado fazer parte de um clube só com esse objetivo. Ela faria isso…

— Sim, Sango-chan! — Faria isso por ela mesma também… — Eu adoraria fazer parte do clube. 

...E pela Kikyo! 

— Que ótimo! Vou buscar os papéis, só um segundo. — Sango saiu, indo para algum lugar atrás da parede de fundo. 

Era agora, ela poderia finalmente honrar um pouco as memórias da sacerdotisa e, no processo, ter um possível avanço para que o Taisho se lembrasse de suas antigas vidas. Perfeito, dois alvos numa flecha só! 

— Aqui. — A instrutora voltou, segurando um papel comprido. — Você preenche as informações e escolhe seu arco lá no fundo. 

— Obrigada! 

Escreveu o que precisava: nome, ID escolar e um monte de informações burocráticas. No fim, entretanto, tinha uma pergunta na qual Kagome se demorou: 

_“Por que você está se inscrevendo no Clube de Arqueria?”_

“Boa pergunta”, pensou, fechando os olhos. Como explicar que era para fazer um antigo amor se lembrar dela e honrar as memórias de uma mulher morta há 500 anos? Passou mais tempo respondendo aquela do que todas as outras, mas quando, finalmente, entregou o formulário,estava decidida. 

_“Por mim mesma.”_

— Ótimo! Agora… pode escolher aqui. Temos cinco sobrando. Normalmente, se começa com um composto, que ajuda no treino, mas você não pareceu precisar agora há pouco. — Sango riu, levando-a até uma parede distante que abrigava os arcos. — Posso te explicar as particularidades dele, se quiser. 

— Esse! — Kagome exclamou, apontando para o arco mais parecido com o de Kikyo. Era reto e enorme, suspeitou que fosse maior que ela própria. 

— A-ah, Kagome-chan…! Um arco tradicional inglês… Ele é difícil de usar, já que é bem grande. Era muito usado pelos europeus, como na Guerra dos Cem anos… Ele é certeiro e pesado. Quer testar? 

— Por favor! 

Kagome segurou o arco; mais leve do que esperava. Era mesmo maior que ela. Deveria medir 1,60m… e era difícil acertar o lugar da flecha. Concentrada, respirou conscientemente, semicerrando os olhos. Expirou o ar, disparando. 

— K-Kagome-chan…! Como… Oh! — Sango correu para ajudá-la, tirando o arco de suas mãos. — Me desculpe! Eu esqueci de te dar a luva, e esse arco é especialmente difícil quanto a isso… 

Kagome abriu os olhos, vendo que havia caído para frente. Sua mão estava machucada por conta do atrito, mas seu olhar seguiu diretamente a trajetória da flecha. 

Havia acertado bem no centro, mas algo parecia errado. 

— Sango-chan, está tudo bem… E-eu acertei, certo? 

— Ah, sim! Você é mesmo muito boa, Kagome-chan. — Estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, tentando impedir que uma flecha perdida a acertasse. — O arco inglês foi feito para ser certeiro, então eu esperava precisão, mas não de primeira. E-eu só estou preocupada com a sua mão… 

— Nah, isso não é nada! — Sorriu, segurando o arco. — Você se importa se… se eu levar isso para casa hoje? 

Sango hesitou por um momento, mas sorriu logo depois. 

— Normalmente, não deixamos novatas levarem, mas… você foi muito bem hoje, Kagome-chan. Pode levar, desde que o traga sempre. 

— Obrigada! A-agora eu… preciso ir! — Correu para sua mochila, jogando-a no ombro. 

— Você tem flechas em casa…? 

— Ah… — “Droga, como sou idiota” — Não. 

— Tudo bem, pode levar uma hoje. Não é bom sair com muitas por aí sem uma permissão ou licença, e a sua só vai sair amanhã, então desculpe não poder te dar mais… 

— Está tudo bem. — Kagome pegou a flecha, colocando-a ao lado do arco na mão. — Obrigada por isso, Sango-chan! 

Saiu correndo, apressada para tentar algum progresso em casa. Ainda não sabia como iria fazer Inuyasha vê-la atirar. 

Por conveniência do destino, entretanto, lá estava ele, andando poucos metros à sua frente. “O que eu faço?! O que posso fazer? Eu preciso…!”

— Inuyasha! — Gritou, apontando o arco armado para ele. “O que eu estou fazendo?!”

— H-Higurashi! — Virou-se, encarando a flecha que lhe era apontada. — O que raios você está fazendo, maldita?! 

— M-morra, Inuyasha! — “Ah, meu deus… O que estou fazendo?”, pensou, a face mais concentrada do que imaginava. Entretanto, não disparou a flecha. Inuyasha estava quieto. 

_“…_

_Sim._

_Essa foi a cena em que a Kikyo lacrou ele, mesmo que em circunstâncias muito diferentes._

_Ela disparou essa flecha e então eles se viram pela última vez._

_Será que ele se lembrou de algo…?”_

— Keh, Higurashi, o que foi isso? — Apesar do tom distraído e desdenhoso, o rosto do garoto estava tenso. Parecia ter sido colocado em algum tipo de pressão que até mesmo ela desconhecia. 

— Se você não me ouvir… Eu vou atirar! — “O que eu digo? O que eu digo? O que eu digo?!” — Eh… Sábado!

— O que tem sábado, sua maluca?! 

— Tem um festival no templo da minha família… E você vai aparecer!

— Ah, Higurashi, eu não sabia que era apaixonada por mim… 

— I-NU-YA-SHA! EU NÃO SOU! A KIKYO É QUE ERA! — Gritou, fazendo o outro se encolher, distante. 

— EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI QUEM É KIKYO, MALDITA! 

— Onee-san? — Souta parou ao lado da irmã, olhando para ela inocentemente. — O que você está fazendo? 

— S-Souta! Eu… — Suspirou, abaixando o arco por um segundo. Porém, logo depois firmou-o ainda mais na direção de Inuyasha. — Sábado, ou digo pra todos que você gosta de fingir que é um furry! 

— Mas eu não gosto…

— E ninguém sabe disso! — Disse, vitoriosa. — Sábado você vai estar no templo ou eu te mato. 

— Keh, nem vem. Não vou no seu templo ridículo. 

— Inuyasha… 

— O-onee-san, vamos! — Disse Souta, arrastando a irmã pela blusa. — Depois você pode brigar com o nii-chan. 

— Nii… chan? 

— Vem, Kagome! 

E a garota foi, arrastada pelo mais novo. Havia perdido mais uma chance. 

Bem, era o que pensava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rsrsrs Kagome só fracassa tadinha  
> é o que parece.  
> enfim  
> SIM AMIGOS PARA TUDO  
> quero agradecer a @GhostMel, que fez a betagem incrível desse capítulo! Obrigada pelas sugestões e por tornar meu texto livre de erros ^v^  
> Pois bem, até os comentários ou ao próximo capítulo!


	3. Memória

Era sábado.

Kagome ainda não podia entender o que deu nela de fazer aquilo. Contando nos dedos, murmurou:

— Eu ameacei um garoto usando um arco, chamei ele pra sair, fui flagrada pelo meu irmão mais novo e acabei sozinha no festival do templo… — Em um suspiro, jogou as pernas pra cima e abriu os braços na cama. — O que eu estou fazendo?!

Rolou no edredom, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. O céu já estava claro, e logo seria chamada para pendurar lanterninhas ou seja lá o que fosse. Em uma expressão de desgosto, se deslizou para fora do colchão, caindo no tapete em um baque abafado. 

— Onee-san…! — Souta recuou um pouco, encarando a figura caída (e um pouco torta) da irmã. — A mamãe está te chamando. 

— Souta… — Ao receber um “hm?!” de confirmação, prosseguiu. — Você acha que o Inuyasha vai aparecer hoje? 

O mais novo se aproximou dela, sorrindo preocupado. 

— Onee-san, você gosta dele? 

Em um rápido movimento, Kagome jogou o travesseiro contra o mais novo, fazendo-o cair no chão. Frustrada, levantou-se e colocou as mãos na cintura, cochichando sozinha e, por fim, respondendo:

— Claro que não, Souta… — A maior sorriu, se agachando na frente dele e encarando-o na mesma altura. — Eh, você quer me ajudar com as decorações? Deve ter sido por isso que a mamãe me chamou, né?

Quando o garoto concordou, Kagome jogou o travesseiro na cama outra vez e começou a seguir Souta pelas escadas, alegre. Afinal, não tinha a menor possibilidade de Inuyasha aparecer hoje — ao menos era o que ela esperava. 

* * *

Os festivais eram sempre alegres e coloridos. Kagome amava as cores e as cordas que penduravam junto das lanternas. Tudo vibrava em animação, e desde pequena Kagome fazia parte daquelas festas. Agora, entretanto, ela guardava a ansiedade em si, receosa com o que aconteceria no dia. 

Decidiu que usaria a yukata. Sua família tinha roupas de sacerdotisa, mas de espirituosa ela só tinha o passado. Mal sabia recitar qualquer oração ou feitiço que fosse e, sinceramente, nem tinha motivo para isso. Kagome não pretendia passar o resto dos dias seguindo o destino da sua vida de 500 anos atrás.

Evitando as pessoas que chegavam, sorriu de leve e foi até a Goshin Boku, olhando-a com a cabeça levantada. Toda aquela história difícil, complicada, trágica e o que mais fosse entre ela — ou melhor, entre Kikyo — e Inuyasha começou lá, com o selamento dele. Por um momento, Kagome se perguntou o que o teria levado de fato à morte. 

— Neh, Kagome, você virou ativista florestal? 

— Neh, Inuyasha, seu retardo agravou? Porque depois de eu ter feito tudo aquilo, você ainda ter aparec-

— Cala a boca, idiota. Eu só queria entender uma coisa. 

— Dois mais dois é quatro. 

— N-não isso, sua babaca! É que… você falou todas aquelas idiotices sobre sacerdotisas e monstros… e isso me deu dor de cabeça.

— Você veio pra reclamar dos problemas que meus _delírios_ te causaram?

— NÃO! DOR DE CABEÇA DE VERDADE, SUA RETARDADA!

— Oh… — Kagome parou por um momento, desviando a vista. Talvez Inuyasha pudesse se lembrar… 

Não.

Ele não iria. Kagome sempre soube.

— Inuyasha, o que eu disse é verdade. Eu tenho certeza de que aconteceu. — Com o silêncio do outro, prosseguiu. — Foi aqui que eu… Não, a Kikyo te selou. Nessa árvore. Vê a marca? É onde você ficou. Ela usou uma flecha sagrada e te prendeu lá, porque você a traiu e fez um ferimento tão grande que ela morreu logo depois de te selar. 

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome de esguelha, torcendo a boca. O que ela dizia era absurdo, mas os olhos da garota eram tão tristes que ele não conseguiu caçoar do que ela dizia. Até o tom de voz da Higurashi era melancólico. Naquele momento, Taisho desejou, desejou mesmo se lembrar de algo.

— Eu me lembro de toda a vida dela, Inuyasha, mas a parte que tem você é a mais triste. — Kagome sorriu, abaixando o rosto. — E por todo esse tempo, eu quis te fazer lembrar. Lembrar de como você era terrível, de como foi mau e de como a fez sofrer, mas… O principal… Nem eu sei, entende? Não sei o porquê de todos esses esforços. Não sei se é porque eu não queria continuar sozinha com as memórias ou se é porque eu não deixava de me culpar pela dor. Sempre achei que as feridas da Kikyo me atormentassem para que eu te fizesse lembrar, mas era só meu coração bobo. 

Ele desejou mesmo lembrar de algo.

Desejou mesmo, com todas as forças, porque Kagome era sua _amiga_. 

Mas ele não lembrou.

E, num sopro do vento, como se fossem folhas secas, ela também esqueceu. 

Kagome suspirou pesadamente, enxugando uma ou outra lágrima teimosa. Colocou as mãos na cintura, confusa sobre o sentimento de dor que estava no peito.

— Inuyasha…? — Se curvou para a frente, tentando enxergar o rosto do garoto ao seu lado. — VOCÊ…? INUYASHA? Você está triste?

A outra deu um passo para trás, receosa. Percebeu a expressão impotente no rosto dele, tal qual os punhos fechados com força. E, por mais incrível que fosse, aquilo era incomum para ele.

— Kagome… Por que só você foi se lembrar disso tudo…?

— Hum? Me lembrar do que? — Quando Inuyasha se desequilibrou e caiu, Kagome começou a rir, confusa. — Inuyasha…! 

A dúvida nunca foi de Kikyo. A sacerdotisa não morreu em paz, mas não desejava que nada fosse resolvido. Ela não se importava. Ela queria partir, queria sair de vez daquele plano, porque a única parte de si que permanecia nele era o ódio plantado na alma que agora era de Kagome.

_Me desculpe, Kagome-san. Eu deveria ter sido mais clara._

Kagome era uma garota gentil e bondosa. Meio boba, mas ainda forte e esperta. Imatura, mas extremamente compreensiva. E tudo isso junto fez com que ela se negasse a não aquietar o ódio na alma de Kikyo. Ela queria resolver as coisas com Inuyasha, queria fazê-lo lembrar por mil motivos diferentes, desde os dela até os da antiga sacerdotisa. Entretanto, o maior deles era o quão agitado estava seu coração. 

E, naquele monólogo fútil em meio a fitas e cores, ele se aquietou. Por isso, num passe de mágica, _ela se esqueceu_ do que nunca deveria ter lembrado. 

Kagome era Kagome, e aquelas lembranças estavam prendendo-na em correntes de açúcar, torcendo para que a chuva logo viesse para desmanchá-las. E, em forma de lágrimas, lanternas e músicas animadas, a chuva veio. Ela se esqueceu, mas estava livre para ser _ela_. 

* * *

— Kagome-chan…! — Sango fez um “o” com a boca, vendo que a habilidade de Kagome com o arco continuava a mesma. — Você já me passou em habilidade.

Sango riu, envergonhada. Kagome também não sabia como era tão boa em um pequeno período de tempo, mas imaginava que um dia ela saberia.

— Sango-chan, você viu o Inuyasha? — Kagome baixou o arco, sorrindo. 

— Te esperando lá fora. Vão sair de novo?

— Uhum. Acho que tinha algo me impedindo de notar que gosto dele, mas não importa, talvez eu comece a amar. Do começo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok, antes das explicações, quero agradecer krful pela betagem mais rápida do oeste, perfeita e cheirosa, obrigada mesmo, floco ^v  
> e Neelyna por aprovar o cap, obrigada também <3
> 
> agora...  
> ok.  
> eu sei que foi umaBAITA quebra de expectativa ela ter esquecido também, mas enquanto eu falava com o (anjo) helper Luciano- (obrigada a você também, floco!), ele me ajudou a dar o rumo pro fim da história e eu percebi que assim fica bem melhor. a Kagome nessa AU passou toda a vida se comparando à Kikyo e tentando fazer o Inuyasha se lembrar, ela nunca conseguiu ser ela mesma por pressão autoimposta, então percebi que tudo seria muito mais bonito com ela se apaixonando de verdade, sem ~amor~ remanescente algum.  
> espero que tenham gostado ainda assim, flocos, e obrigada por acompanharem até aqui ^-

**Author's Note:**

> Opa.  
> Antes de tudo, quero agradecer a evenaar (no spirit!1!) por betar meu cap, obrigada, floco!  
> E claro, mais importante, agradecer à Eustakiah por ter doado esse plot!
> 
> enfim, até os coments ou ao próximo cap!


End file.
